Something Special
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Sesshomaru brings a gift for Rin.


Title: Something Special

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: Canon, Family, Friendship, Romance

Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin, Totosai

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

As Totosai blew on the fire to stoke it, the smoke billowed out of the eyes of the skull that served as the entrance to his forge. This project was very special indeed but the fire had to be just right for the fang to become flexible enough to bend. The old man never thought he would see the day Inu no Taisho's oldest son would come to him with such a request. He thought surely he would be dead first!

Sesshomaru waited outside for Totosai to finish his commission. Judging by the sun's position in the sky late afternoon was upon him and he knew his patience was wearing thin. He could already feel his fang beginning to grow back, however that did little to improve his mood. From the time he had started leaving gifts for the girl with her keeper in the village he had waited for this day. The first kimono was the beginning of a courting ritual he knew would take years. The girl was still very young when he left her with Kaede and he had to wait for her to come of age before he could offer himself as her mate. She was finally old enough to accept a token from him that showed she had accepted him as her intended. Once she was finished training with the old miko preparations would be complete and he would be able to mate her and bestow upon her the title of Lady of the Western Lands.

After many hours had passed Totosai was ready to present Sesshomaru with his finished work. The sword smith was quite proud of this piece as nothing like it had been created before. Hanging in the center of a braided choker made from Sesshomaru's silky hair was a blue crescent moon. The moon itself was shaped from Sesshomaru's fang and ground, blue hydrangeas were used to dye it. At the top of the crescent a small hole had been drilled where a round piece of silver fastened it to the braid.

Totosai had provided Sesshomaru with an elegant silver box to carry the choker in until it arrived to its intended. He took the box containing his gift from the sword smith and headed into the night for Edo.

Sesshomaru arrived at Kaede's hut early the following morning. He took his time coming from Totosai's, not wanting to arrive before the girl had awoken and prepared herself for the day. It would not do for a hungry, disheveled Rin to accompany her Lord into the woods so he could speak with her privately. He stood outside of the hut and called to her.

"Rin, I have come to speak with you on an urgent matter. Accompany me into the woods." Sesshomaru spoke from the doorway into the hut, knowing Rin was still inside.

Instead of the small, fleshy child he had left with Kaede 4 years earlier, a tall, slim young woman stepped out of the old miko's hut. Rin's hair was almost as long as her Lord's although it was much fuller and a warm, dark brown color. She was dressed in a summer yukata Sesshomaru had given her, and although she was prepared for his scheduled visit, something in his voice caught her attention.

As Sesshomaru headed for Inuyasha's Forest Rin followed at his side trying to judge from his stride if anything was amiss. Satisfied he was not angry with her she began to chatter about what she had been learning under Kaede's tutelage and how she was looking forward to returning to his home in the west. This last reassured him that what he was about to do would not disrupt the possibility of her staying in a human village.

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned to Rin and gestured toward a fallen tree for her to sit. The spring weather was beautiful and the breeze played gently with her hair. Imaging what his gift would look like against her skin, he looked at her and began to speak.

"Rin, it has been some time since you came to me in the forest after I lost my left arm to Inuyasha. You travelled with Jaken and I for 11 moon cycles before it was decided you would stay with Kaede to be schooled in the human ways. It was my intention that once you became of age, you would find a human mate and continue to live in a human village." Sesshomaru looked intently at the young woman. "Is this your wish?"

Rin straightened and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. She wanted to be certain what she was about to say was heard and understood

"My Lord, I have learned a great many things while living in this village with Lady Kaede. I have enjoyed my time here, however, this is not my home. My home is in the western lands and my place is by your side, my Lord." Rin made her declaration of devotion to Sesshomaru with baited breath, waiting for his reply.

"Rin, I would ask that you return with me to the west once your time here is complete and be my mate. You would also hold the title of Lady of the Western Lands. Is this acceptable to you?" Sesshomaru was certain he knew the girls answer.

"Yes, my Lord. It would please me greatly to return to your home and become your mate." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, excitement lighting her face.

With the matter settled, Sesshomaru reached into his haori and withdrew the silver box Totosai had given him the night before. He offered it to Rin and waited as she opened it. As she looked upon her gift he explained the significance of the braid and the crescent moon that hung from it. As she walked back to the village, proof of her intended around her neck, she felt satisfied knowing she had made the right choice by helping an injured, stubborn and protesting demon so long ago.


End file.
